Chamailleries autour d'un tapis
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Hermione et Harry se retrouvent tous les deux pour fêter la St Valentin, entre célibataires. Quelques films, un ou deux verres de vin plus tard, et ils se lancent dans un combat sur le tapis du Survivant. Combat qui va finir d'une manière surprenante mais oh combien plaisante... RATING M, interdit aux mineurs. OS pour la ST VALENTIN


**Hallo Freunde !**

**(même dans ces deux mots, je suspecte des fautes, mes excuses pour les germanophiles) **

**Donc, nous nous retrouvons en ce 14 février pour mon tout premier OS entre Hermione Granger et... HARRY POTTER ! Ce pairing m'a toujours paru intéressant, puisqu'à l'origine, JKR comptait elle-même faire finir notre petit binoclard d'amour avec notre je sais tout internationale ... Mais trouvant que c'était trop cliché, elle s'est décidée pour ce que nous connaissons tous : Harry x Ginny et Hermionne x Ron MAIS du coup, j'avais envie depuis un certain moment d'explorer le couple qu'ils auraient du former**

**Je pense qu'ils auront droit à une vraie fiction mais pour l'instant, pour cette occasion de la St Valentin, je me lance déjà dans un OS. **

**Bon, pour être honnête, ce que je devais normalement vous poster aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir. Qui a déjà vu le merveilleux dessin-animé (qui n'est pas un Disney, ok ?!) Anastasia? Si c'est le cas, j'imagine que vous voyez la scène de la valse entre Dimitri et Anastasia sur le bateau, Vlad chantant "j'ai tout prévu mais n'ai rien vu d'un amour qui commence (...) faut pas qu'un homme et une femme.. danse !". **

**Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours ADORE cette scène, donc normalement, c'était un OS entre Rogue et Hermione dansant ensemble SAUF que j'aime tellement cette scène que je veux lui offrir toute la puissance qu'elle peut avoir, et donc l'intégrer dans une fiction qui lui donnera un passé fort et qui je l'espère, fera ressortir la scène avec une émotion particulière, émotion que je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi à exécuter dans un OS relativement court**

**Donc tout ça pour dire que, j'ai changé de plan d'un coup, et qu'hâtivement, je suis parti sur un tout autre OS et un nouveau pairing ! Ce qui donne ce que vous allez lire. Toutes ces explications ont également le but de vous faire comprendre que je l'ai rédigé rapidement, en même pas deux heures et que la qualité en a peut être souffert sauf que je voulais vous l'offrir relativement 'tôt' dans la journée pour que vous puissiez en profiter effectivement pendant votre soirée de St Valentin si comme moi, vous la passez sur ce site  
**

**J'espère alors que vous ne serez pas déçu par sa qualité ! Maintenant pour aborder un autre aspect, j'aborde des films dans cet OS dont un que je spoile (Donne moi ta main). Donc déjà, disclaimer : aucun de ces films ou l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient, tout comme la chanson L-O-V-E de Nat King Cole**

**Puis, je regarde mes films en anglais donc ici, leap year = donne moi ta main de 2010. C'est le film dont je spoile la fin, désolée pour ça. J'évoque aussi le film Mother! de 2017 et le magnifique Princess Bride de 1987, sans oublier Me before You. **

**Ensuite, mon esprit féministe a voulu renverser les rôles donc Harry aime les films romantiques alors qu'Hermione... Bon vous allez voir. Aussi, j'ai voulu créer une sorte d'atmosphère amicale, donc j'évoque régulièrement des rires et un certain confort, parce qu'ils sont amis avant tout, donc l'ambiance est spéciale **

**Bon je crois que j'ai évoqué tout ce que je voulais, je vous laisse lire, bonne St Valentin, profitez**

* * *

_Hermione, _

_Je viens de recevoir un mot de Dean, il se désiste pour ce soir. Il ne s'est pas justifié mais à mon avis il a trouvé un rencard (sans doute Carmen qui lui tourne autour et qui a sauté le pas) _

_Même si on est plus que tous les deux, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?_

_Moi j'aimerai bien, on pourrait transformer le dîner en soirée film ?_

Hermione sourit, satisfaite. Ça tombait parfaitement bien. Leur dîner annuel pour célibataire entre amis, avait vu, au fur et à mesure des années qui découlaient et des couples qui se formaient, son nombre d'invités diminué. Au point que Ron tenait ce soir même un dîner pour couples. Bien sûr, Hermione et Harry avaient été invités par leur ami, mais ils avaient tous les deux déclinés, tout comme Dean.

Les trois compères toujours célibataires devaient se faire un apéro dînatoire, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui se sentait d'humeur cocooning, était ravie de savoir qu'elle pourrait venir s'affaler dans le canapé de son ami, enlever ses chaussures et grignoter tranquillement.

_Harry, _

_Une soirée film, c'est absolument parfait ! Par contre, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi choisir ce qu'on va regarder, sinon je te connais, je vais avoir droit à un film romantique, voir pire, une comédie romantique ! _

_Tiens-moi au courant, et dis-moi si tu as besoin que je ramène quelque chose_

_Je t'embrasse _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hermione, _

_Si c'est pour voir tes drames intellectuels, je propose un compromis, on choisit un film chacun ! _

_T'as juste besoin de ramener tes grosses fesses jusqu'à mon canap, _

_Tu passes quand tu veux, _

_Bisous _

__oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__

_Harry, _

_Vendu, un chacun ce sera ! _

_Mes grosses fesses et moi ont arrivera vers 19h je pense _

_A ce soir_

__oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__

C'est toute contente qu'Hermione entra chez elle, après sa journée au ministère. Elle chantonna jusque sous la douche. Une fois sortie, elle ouvrit son armoire et se rappela qu'elle était simplement avec Harry ce soir, elle enfila son jean préféré trop large et qui tombait sur ses hanches, et mit un simple t-shirt noir col V en coton. Elle donna à manger à son nouveau chat, lui fit des bisous et attrapant un gilet et sa baguette, elle se matérialisa dans la cheminée d'Harry Potter

« Salut » balança t-elle

« Hey ! »

La voix provenait de la cuisine, tout comme la musique, où Harry chantait à tue-tête :

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Elle le rejoignit, aussi bien physiquement que dans la chanson, et c'est en se déhanchant et en se faisant tourner l'un l'autre qu'ils finirent d'étaler le mélange préparé sur les morceaux de pain.

« C'est quoi au fait ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse

« Un simple mélange thon st Môret » (*1)

« Hum » fit-elle après avoir goûté « c'est vraiment délicieux, mais fallait pas te donner tout ce mal »

« Tu parles, c'est vraiment rien du tout, et c'était déjà prévu de toute façon ! »

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un plateau télé, et finirent de préparer les différents petits plats à déguster, avant d'effectivement aller se poser sur le grand canapé confortable du Survivant.

« Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? »

« Heum… Tu prends quoi toi ? »

« Une bière je pense »

« Non, pas pour moi, tu as toujours du porto ? »

Il acquiesça et ils sirotèrent l'apéro en se racontant leurs journées respectives, puis leurs estomacs se rappelant à eux, Harry proposa de lancer le film.

« Bon, alors tu as choisi quoi toi ? Je pense qu'on passera le mien en deuxième, je te connais, je veux garder le meilleur pour la fin ! » s'exclama -t-il

« Tu parles, je parie que tu me réserves un Quand Harry rencontre Sally ou Titanic »

Puérilement, Harry lui tira la langue

« On est chez moi, c'est ma télé, donc je choisis au moins l'ordre des films, alors ? »

« Ok ok, je baisse les armes. J'ai choisi Mother ! » (*2)

Elle se garda bien de s'étendre sur le type de film que c'était, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais lancé, Harry Potter pouvait combattre Voldemort, mais regarder un film d'horreur psychologique…

Deux heures éprouvantes plus tard, un Harry accusateur se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je te déteste »

Le plateau repas avait été grignoté au début du film mais ils l'avaient vite délaissé au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Hermione devait le reconnaitre, même elle était secouée et écoeurée .

« Plus jamais je te laisse choisir un film, jamais. »

« Je m'en tiendrai aux drames désormais »

« Et le soir de la St Valentin en plus, même le soir d'Halloween je n'aurai pas accepté de voir cette horreur. »

« Désolée je ne pensais pas que ce serait si… enfin autant… Bref, désolée. »

Harry soupira, disparu dans la cuisine avec le plateau, pensant à raison qu'ils ne mangeraient plus et revint avec une bouteille de vin. Il en servit deux verres généreux, et reconnaissante, Hermione en but une bonne lampée, pour se rasséréner.

« Grrr » fit Harry en frissonnant, « bon changement de plan, j'avais prévu Me before you (*3) pour que tu ne râles pas trop, vu que c'est un drame romantique donc le compromis pour nous deux, mais après ça » dit-il en désignant outré l'écran où le film était revenu au menu « je ne supporterai pas de me sentir rien qu'une minute triste, alors il va falloir te faire une raison et te préparer à une légère, drôle, mignonne comédie romantique. Hum .. Je pense à Leap Year

Hermione fut soulagée de constater que le film n'était pas trop mal, les acteurs jouaient bien, et l'alchimie était présente, c'était mignon. Mais à la fin …

« Argh, ugh, et voilà ils viennent de gâcher tout le film en cinq minutes ! Pourquoi se sentent-ils obliger de finir ce genre de films par des demandes en mariage ? Déjà que faire peser quelques jours de voyages au dessus d'une longue relation est limite crédible, mais je veux bien l'admettre, c'était bien avancé mais pourquoi, oh grand pourquoi, finir par cette demande ridicule en mariage, en plus c'est complétement incohérent par rapport au personnage de la femme ! »

« C'est juste pour apporter une belle fin, tant pis si c'est un peu précipité ! »

« La fin serait tout de même belle sans la demande en mariage, ils sont ensemble, ils s'aiment, en quoi c'est important qu'ils se marient ? »

« C'est le but de tout le film, elle veut se marier, alors moi, au contraire, je trouve ça cohérent qu'elle veuille se marier ! »

« Oui d'ailleurs, c'est pas du tout cliché, la femme désespérée d'enfin se marier, c'est sexiste à souhait ! »

« Roh … Bon peut-être mais au moins, c'est elle qui veut faire la demande, ça change un peu des rôles habituels »

« Mouais… »

« Bon en tout cas, ce film sain m'a remis de l'ordre dans l'estomac, je commence à avoir faim, et toi ? »

« Partante pour grignoter oui ! »

« Dis-moi » l'interrogea Harry de la cuisine « tu serais d'accord pour un autre film ? »

« J'imagine que ça va dépendre de ce que tu proposes »

Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait en revenant les bras chargés

« Oh un film auquel tu ne pourras pas me dire non, même par esprit de contradiction ! »

« Vraiment, ne me sous-estimerais tu pas ? »

« The Princess Bride (*4)»

« Ouiii ! »

Hermione tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant.

« J'avoue tout, jamais je ne dirais non à ce chef d'œuvre »

« Qui en soi est une comédie romantique, avoue-le ! »

« Mmmfm moui, pour moi c'est plutôt un film d'aventure fantastique, même s'il y a une histoire d'amour »

Ricanant devant sa mauvaise foi, il lança le film en s'installant sur le tapis, baissant les lumières et allumant un vrai feu de cheminée. Ils purent manger et entamèrent une autre bouteille de vin

« Hmm » soupira d'aise la jeune femme « Du pain, du vin, du fromage et Princess Bride, ça s'est une St Valentin que je veux bien faire tous les ans »

Harry approuva

« Tu sais que c'est le premier film qu'on ait jamais regardé ensemble ? »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'était à ton anniversaire après ta rupture avec Ron, tu ne voulais pas le fêter parce que c'était trop frais et que tu ne voulais pas être confronté à nos amis. Tu m'as dis que la seule chose que tu avais envie de faire, c'était de voir un film. Alors, j'ai dégotté ce sort qui inhibe les ondes magiques, ramené une télé, et on a choisi Princess Bride. »

« Je m'en souviens ! »

Ils se replongèrent dans le film qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien, leur permettant de sortir les répliques en même temps que les acteurs

« Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die "(*5)

Cette réplique, mythique, les firent pouffer, alors qu'ils la récitèrent aussi intensément que possible.

« Ce film est génial, je suis sûre que je ferai une excellente _Dread Pirate Roberts_ » (*6)

« Hmm ne le prends pas mal Hermione, mais sans ta baguette, je ne suis pas sûr que tu serais une très bonne guerrière, alors que moi… »

« Pff… Assez pour botter tes fesses prétentieuses »

« Mais bien sûr ! » rigola l'Elu

« Han, tu veux parier ? »

« Vas-y, je t'attends ! »

« Défi accepté mon cher, prépare toi à mordre la poussière »

Ils poussèrent le plateau et se mirent à genoux, se faisant face sur le tapis.

Hermione décida de passer à l'attaque, elle fit mine de viser les jambes de son ami, mais se redressa au dernier moment pour donner une forte poussée sur ses épaules. Il fut déséquilibré et elle en profita pour le pousser de nouveau mais il attrapa ses poignées et c'est lui qui la fit basculer. Elle essaya immédiatement de se retourner, réussissant à se mettre sur ses genoux, mais échoua à se libérer les poignets. Les bras étrangement tournés, la joue appuyé contre l'un deux, elle sentait le corps d'Harry plaqué contre le sien, ses hanches contre ses fesses, et bien qu'elle ait toujours été proche de lui, cette position lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

C'était étrange de percevoir sa chaleur, son torse tonique la plaquant, le souffle dans son cou, et sentir sa masculinité presque contre sa féminité. Perdue dans ses constatations, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand il glissa son pied droit entre ses jambes et s'en servit pour retourner sa jambe gauche, la faisant retomber sur le dos.

Il pouffa devant son regard surpris, et leva les sourcils, moqueur :

« Trop facile »

Elle se débattit, mais ses poignets étaient solidement cloués contre les poils du tapis, elle souleva ses hanches, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise mais c'était inutile, par contre, elle réussit à utiliser ses jambes pour forcer Harry à se soulever, afin d'éviter qu'une partie précieuse de son anatomie ne soit atteinte

« Petite sauvage » souffla-t-il

Il n'hésita pas, et utilisa ses tibias pour bloquer ses mollets, ses pieds entre ses jambes, et ses genoux à l'extérieur. Cela le poussa à s'allonger sur l'ancienne Gryffondor qui était quelque peu mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle proximité corporelle.

Il ricana, provocateur :

« Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die"

Elle protesta et se rappela une conversation lointaine où Ginny lui confiait qu'Harry était très chatouilleux du cou et qu'elle ne pouvait l'y embrasser qu'une fois qu'ils étaient vraiment engagés dans une activité coquine, sinon elle n'obtenait que pouffements au lieu de gémissements.

Elle souleva son buste et attaqua son cou de bisous papillons, obtenant la réaction espérée. Alors qu'il rigolait et portait par réflexe les mains à son cou, elle saisit l'occasion et, se tortillant, dégagea sèchement ses jambes, mais cela fit perdre l'équilibre précaire de l'homme qui oscillait sur ses genoux. Il bascula sur l'avant alors qu'Hermione reculait et atterrit sur la douce rondeur de sa poitrine. Ses rires se tarirent et il releva les yeux, l'observant alors qu'il décollait sa tête, rougissant.

« Pardon je… »

Elle secoua la tête, balayant les excuses inutiles, et finit de s'extraire de sous son corps. Et cette fois c'est elle qui déclama d'un ton dramatique :

« Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. You touch my boobs. Prepare to die"(*7)

Il explosa de rire et profitant de la diversion, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ils basculèrent de nouveau, il fut surpris de se retrouver les mains le long des hanches maintenus, les genoux d'Hermione sur ses poignets. Il l'observa, glorieuse et fière, le surmontant. Il rougit à son tour en sentant ses fesses contre son intimité, alors que sa poitrine haletante se soulevait et que son t-shirt en coton ne dissimulait pas ses tétons dressés

« Hermione »

Elle plongea dans ses prunelles, interpellée par le ton étrange employé par Harry.

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?» supplia-t-il

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, avait-il pensé. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas toucher à Hermione mais comme tout homme hétérosexuel, il avait peur que son sexe ne réagisse à la proximité de celui de son amie, et la connaissant, elle pouvait se fâcher très, mais très très fort, si quelque chose comme ça se produisait. Son cœur rata au moins deux battements quand elle fit doucement rouler ses hanches contre les siennes, l'air taquine

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » murmura-t-il, paniquant presque. C'était peut être un jeu pour elle, mais lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire.

« Je me venge Potter » ricana-t-elle « et je t'obéis. Tu m'as demandé de bouger non ? »

« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête »

Elle arrêta enfin son supplice, incertaine et quelque peu honteuse, et s'enleva de lui. Le silence qui s'en suivit était gênant et Harry décida d'agir

« Troisième round pour la belle. Le vainqueur sera le champion de cette Saint Valentin »

Elle sourit mais pris le temps de finir son verre de vin avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui attaqua, se lançant sur sa taille, elle se décala alors promptement, et réussit à se mettre sur son dos. Il avait tout de même plus de force qu'elle, et se laissa tranquillement basculer en arrière, écrasant la jeune femme. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, et Hermione le lâcha. Il se redressa, ne voulant pas l'empêcher de respirer. Grave erreur. Elle en profita pour se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur son dos. Mais encore une fois, il prit de l'élan et tourna sur le sol, la mettant sous lui.

« Tu déclares forfait ? » nargua-t-il, s'étalant de tout son long sur elle, fixant tous les deux le plafond.

« Jamais »

Elle mordit son cou et chatouilla ses côtes le faisant bondir, la libérant par la même occasion. Ils se chamaillèrent encore, tournant l'un autour de l'autre et Harry se retrouva finalement à la maintenir contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Elle soupira, elle appréciait plus que de raison sa chaleur et son corps collé au sien. Elle laissa tomber sa nuque sur son épaule, se tortillant contre lui

« Harry »

Comme souvent, elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour qu'il la comprenne. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais ce soir, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle comprenait qu'Harry était un homme, et qu'elle l'appréciait, et voulait découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui, beaucoup plus intime. Si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà passé un coup d'œil appréciateur sur son corps, il lui était même arrivé de frémir sous une caresse mais rien n'était comparable à maintenant.

Elle sentit ses lèvres hésitantes effleurer son cou offert et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Il s'écarta comme s'il s'était électrocuté et allait la lâcher quand elle avoua :

« Non, s'il te plaît… Harry, juste… » elle n'osa pas continuer

« As you wish » (*8)

Elle pouffa et tourna la tête vers lui, trouvant naturellement ses lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, pourtant cela paraissait si familier, si facile et évident. Elle se retourna lentement afin de lui faire face sans jamais lâcher les lèvres exigeantes. Il lui prit la nuque et son pouce traça des courbes infinies à sa naissance. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules, appréciant ses formes masculines. Elle les dirigea vers le bas de son t-shirt pourpre et, passant en dessous, toucha son ventre avant de remonter sensuellement jusqu'à ses pectoraux, suivant le lent balai de sa langue qu'il jouait avec la sienne. Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes, juste le temps de faire disparaitre le tissu gênant, lui permettant de profiter du torse solide dénudé.

Elle haleta dans sa bouche alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, avant de remonter et d'effleurer sa poitrine. Il s'écarta légèrement, perdu :

« Hermione, tu crois que … Enfin ça va tout changer… Je ne veux pas te perdre »

Elle l'observa longtemps, mordillant sa lèvre, hésitant à lui dire :

« J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant »

Cela sembla raviver la flamme entre eux. Son haut noir fut balancé au loin et ils se collèrent immédiatement, voulant profiter de la sensation de leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre. Il délaissa sa bouche et l'abaissa, embrassant son cou, obtenant des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il laissait ses mains s'aventurer sur les seins toujours couverts d'Hermione.

Elle attrapa vivement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque alors que sa langue s'aventurait à la séparation entre ses seins. Doucement, il remonta à sa bouche alors que ses doigts détachaient son soutien-gorge. Elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, l'exposant à son regard.

Une fois encore, ils se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils allaient dépasser une étape importante dans leur relation où aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, respirant difficilement, à genoux sur le tapis moelleux. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, leurs corps demandant le contact de l'autre. Elle craqua la première et attacha ses bras derrière sa nuque, pressant sa poitrine moelleuse et chaude contre son torse dur, le contact de leur peau nues les faisant trembler et soupirer. Il les releva et tout en la caressant, il s'aventura à découvrir ses fesses rebondies, gémissant dans sa bouche.

Elle passa ses mains entre eux, ouvrant facilement leurs deux jeans. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchant pas, leurs langues jouant avec celle de l'autre, ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs bas devenus gênant. Ils se recollèrent immédiatement, pressant leurs intimités, soupirant de bien être et de plaisir. Puis, sans vraiment savoir comment, leurs sous-vêtements aussi avaient disparus et ils étaient de nouveau allongés sur le tapis.

Elle se cambra contre lui et releva une jambe, positionnant le gland tendu et humide contre son sexe. Elle gémit fortement, obtenant un sourire satisfait de l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, pourtant son ardeur la surprenait quelque peu.

Sa bouche s'occupait de ses tétons, il mordait ses seins, cette chair si ferme et si excitante pour lui, profitant de sa position pour bouger son bassin, faisant courir sa longueur tendue contre son clitoris. Il obtint ce qu'il voulait, des gémissements et soupirs de purs plaisirs.

Il n'hésita pas plus et fit courir sa bouche sur tout son corps tremblant et chaud. Il sourit à la tension qui la saisit quand il s'attarda sur ses hanches, embrassant son pubis mais contournant son désir pour se concentrer sur ses cuisses. Il pouffa quand il la vit écarter plus que généreusement celles-ci, s'offrant à lui, et pour le rabrouer, elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, ce qui le ramena automatiquement vers sa bouche, dont il le savait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'en rassasier.

Il laissa ses doigts découvrir son sexe, effleurant d'abord, puis approfondissant son toucher. Elle lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors qu'il torturât son clitoris.

« Si sensible et chaude » souffla-t-il en observant son visage réagir à la plus douce des tortures qu'il lui infligeait de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il n'eut à la toucher que quelques minutes avant que ses gémissements ne se transforment en halètements à son oreille et quand son souffle se coupa après un petit cri aigu, il plongea ses doigts dans son antre dégoulinante, profitant des spasmes qui les lui enserraient, léchant avidement un téton tendu.

Sadique, alors qu'elle était encore pantelante sous lui, il descendit sa langue jusqu'à son clitoris encore trop sensible, ce qui la fit bondir. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et il la laissa renverser la situation. Son souffle haché si près de son oreille faillit le faire flancher, mais il voulait encore découvrir tout son corps. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit à plus d'une nuit donc… Il hoqueta quand il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe douloureusement tendu.

Elle effleura doucement sa joue de sa main libre, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il rencontra son regard embué par le plaisir, et pourtant affamé pour plus. Elle caressait du bout des doigts son gland rougi, ne lui apportant pas le soulagement dont il avait tant besoin, ne faisant que la désirer encore plus. Il poussa ses hanches vers le haut désespérément, mais elle fit non de la tête, lui refusant les caresses libératrices qu'il était prêt à supplier pour obtenir.

Elle le défia du regard, luxure et tentation incarnée. Alors, très lentement, elle partit de la peau si sensible de ses testicules et remonta, suivant une veine saillante, et, arrivée au bas de son gland luisant par son excitation, elle en fit le tour, le forçant à se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher les gémissements de s'en échapper. Pour le soulager, elle enfouit celui-ci au creux de son poing chaud, bougeant régulièrement son poignet.

Elle le lâcha pour son plus grand désespoir et il la vit se lécher consciencieusement la paume avant de la replacer autour de sa verge tressautante d'expectation. Il lâcha un grognement profond, ce qui la fit rire, et il la rejoignit, incrédule au vu de la tournure des éléments.

Lui et Hermione, se découvrant intimement, se faisant gémir et jouir. Son rire s'étrangla quand elle resserra sa prise, captant son regard inondé de plaisir brut.

Elle souleva presque inconsciemment ses hanches, faisant entrer en contact leurs sexes sensibilisés par leurs attouchements mutuels. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée sous Harry qui la surplombait. Il lui attrapa les hanches qu'il ramena vers lui, faisant passer ses jambes sur ses épaules, plaquant son gland contre son entrée.

Son souffle buta contre les lèvres de l'homme qui la dominait, alors que leurs mains caressaient incessamment le corps de l'autre. Il laissa couler ses hanches vers elle, enfilant son sexe suppliant dans le sien accueillant. Il s'arqua contre elle, s'assurant qu'elle recevait toute sa longueur, son pubis frottant contre son clitoris gonflé.

Elle se concentra et resserra ses muscles internes, le faisant faiblir. Alors, le regard fou, il plongea vers elle, dévastant ses lèvres, se retirant brusquement de son intimité pour y plonger sauvagement, la faisant sursauter de plaisir. Il avala son soupir de sa bouche affamée, et commença de puissantes plongées, cherchant à la faire craquer sous le désir, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Elle projeta ses hanches contre lui, serrant ses cuisses autour de son cou alors qu'il mordillait un téton. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et il continua à la pénétrer, amplifiant son rythme, lui faisant sûrement perdre la raison. Lorsqu'une de ses mains s'activa de nouveau sur son clitoris, elle sut qu'il voulait sa mort. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et de ses hanches, obtenant ce qu'il voulait, la faisant jouir violemment contre lui.

Il profita de son paroxysme pour se jeter en elle et, il se retira une dernière fois, voulant décaler ses hanches pour répandre sa semence. sur le tapis Il crut halluciner lorsqu'elle le saisit fermement et dirigea le jet chaud sur elle, ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir alors qu'il se libérait puissamment, voyant son jus laiteux s'étaler sur la peau si douce d'Hermione.

Il retomba vers elle, s'aidant de ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, trouvant ses lèvres tendues, hébétée par son orgasme et la sensation de sa petite main l'enserrant toujours.

« Hermione » gémit-il

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin »

Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument, ignorant ce qui se passerait par la suite, simplement heureux d'avoir trouvé l'autre d'une toute nouvelle manière, faisant de ce jour de fête des amoureux le premier vraiment mémorable de tous les 14 février qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

* * *

(*1) : alors je vais vous partager une de mes recettes apéro préférée (préférée parce que c'est nourrissant, succulent et économique) : vous prenez une boite de thon, une boite de st môret, du citron, un poil de sel et vous mélangez le tout. Vous servez avec des nachos nature que vous plongez dedans - DELICIEUX

(*2) : je n'ai pas pu voir ce film, je devais aller au ciné avec mes potes, j'étais toujours à l'hôpital et j'ai pas pu venir ce qui apparemment était une très bonne chose. On ne m'en a pas raconté grand chose, mais apparemment c'est flippant, quelque peu dégueu et remuant et bizarre, dans tous les cas. Bref c'est pas prévu que je le vois du coup. J'ai failli mettre Split à la place, que je devais pareillement voir avec mes potes mais que je n'ai pas pu mais je sais que je verrais effectivement ce film et que même s'il est flippant, il n'est pas aussi perturbant, a priori

(*3) : Me before you ou Avant toi en français. Très beau film triste mais touchant avec deux excellents acteurs , je recommande

(*4) : The Princess Bride, je l'ai découvert y a pas si longtemps. J'étais réticente à le voir, il paraissait vieux et pas à mon goût et puis un soir, désoeuvrée, je l'ai vu ET LA, immense coup de coeur. Vraiment c'est maintenant un de mes films favoris. Il est génial alors là, c'est même plus recommandé c'est un MUST WATCH

(*5) : comme je le disais, je regarde mes films en langue originale, donc en anglais. Pour traduire, ça donne : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Inigo Montoya. Tu as tué mon père. Prépare toi à mourir. (je ne sais pas si c'est effectivement ce que ça donne en VF)

(*6) : pour faire bref, dans le film, le titre d'un pirate se passe entre plusieurs personnes, avec une réputation d'un tueur et combattant impitoyable

(*7) : traduction : Bonjour. Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Tu as touché mes seins. Prépare toi à mourir

(*8) : je ne sais pas ce que donne cette réplique en VF mais en gros, c'est un truc que le héros, Westley, répond toujours à Buttercup (l'héroïne). Traduction approximative : comme tu le souhaites

* * *

**Voilà, mon premier lemon Hermione x Harry**

***soulèvement de sourcils suggestifs* alors, l'état de votre culotte, ça donne quoi ?!**

**Hum Hum pardon, bonne st valentin les ami.e.s**

**Love, **

**Capucine-Rosa**


End file.
